Grand Dad vs Somari The Adventurer
Grand Dad Boomstick: GRAND DAD?! FLEENSTONES?! WHAT THE SHIT?! Wiz: Grand Dad is the bootleg counterpart of Mario and Fred Flinstone. Joel: NO. FUCK THIS. AND FUCK YOU TOO! THIS IS FUCKING BULLSHIT. I. AM. SO. FUCKING. SICK. OF. GRAND. DAD, Luigi: OK then '':|. Wiz: Fourth wall breaks aside, Grand Dad is a powerful foe. He was able to stop an alien from stealing his pets. '''Boomtick: How are we gonna hit 350 with this character... Eh, only effects the creator.' Luigi: Shut the fu-'' Wiz: Grand Dad has a club, which he uses for clubbing. '''Boomstick: Redundant redundancy.' Wiz: Shut your mouth. Boomstick: Grand Dad also has the intelligence to find them pieces of that there time machine to stop not movie Bowser from putting his pet dinosaurs in a zoo and probably selling them. Wiz: Why didn't we go over this at the start- Luigi: STOP EXPOSING ME FOR BEING DUMB!!!! Wiz: Oh just leave me alone. Boomstick: Wow. This is just great. Comedy gold here. Yup. Anyway Grand Dad is a cool guy who uses a club to beat things to death and find machine pieces for Gizmo, a little reality warping alien. Wiz: Grand Dad's trek was not easy, as he used athleticism to dodge a lot of stuff like pits. Boomstick: NO NOT THE PIT! IT B B B B B B U U U U R R R R R N N N N N S S S S S S ! ! ! ! ! But seriously, turn up the fan, NOW. AH WHY IS MY TEXT NOT BOLD?! I'VE BEEN WIZIFIED- Wiz: ... What. OH CRAP I'VE BEEN BOOMSTICKED-''' Luigi: This is why you don't annoy me. I do this when I'm annoyed. I'm so evilz! >:3 '''Boomstick: Just fix it. Luigi: Fine you pushy jerkwad! Boomstick: Good. Very good. I am Boomstick again... Lemme test quick: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKK WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDD uh AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDD MMMMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYYYY SCIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNCCCCCCCCCEEEEEEEEEEEEE TEAACCHHHHHHEEEEEEEERRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Luigi: Wow :/ So is this still about Grand Dad or...? Boomstick: Nah Just making filler for the word mark. Wiz: Uh.... Overall Grand Dad is a strong guy with no notable faults that saved the dinosaurs from mr. Butler and is a hero and stuff so yeah. Somari Wiz: Y'know, Somari's name is genius. Boomstick 'and ''Luigi: ''WHA?!'' Wiz: Somari is only one letter off from "SuMari", Su - Super and Mario - Mario. '''Boomstick: Trivia time with Wiz "Wizard" McEvilscientistington is over. Now it is research for a fight time. Somari was a normal Adventurer until ending up in Sonic world. Then he was a hero running around fighting Eggman because he's a nice guy who she told you not to worry about... wait... THIS JACKASS STOLE MY GIRL BACK ALL THOSE YEARS AGO! Luigi: Wut da shet? Of all the ways I could be spending my time... I do it olike THIS. YOU KNOW WHAT?! FUCK YOU LOT. I'M OUT. has left the chat has joined the chat Luigi: nvm. Wiz: Somari was able to take out multiple motobugs and a few other robots by running into them. Boomstick: Impressive until you realize things that can destroy the universe by blinking exist here. Luigi: Like the guys who fought previously on here. Like whoever was facing my username character. Wiz: Hmm... I can't remember either. Boomstick: Me threether. Luigi: Meh. I'm sure he was obscure. A random person throws a cup at Luigi Luigi: pbth yghb fghv gh vbg hj,,, What? Boomstick: HEY! YOU CAN'T THROW PERFECTLY GOOD BEER AWAY LIKE THAT! I'LL KILL YOU! ROAR! Wiz: Did this man just say roar? Luigi: Yep. Big brain guy right here. Boomstick: Shaddap! Wait why is my head growing-''' Wiz: My head expandulator inator machine! HOW DID YOU GET THAT?! '''Boomstick: Got it last time I snuck in. Wiz: I made that five minutes ago... Luigi: Somari is also very fast. He is a Sonic after all. Still better then Boom Sonic lol. Sonic Boom bad give me karma- oh yeah. this isn't Reddit. Uh... give me... polls? Boomstick: Moron. Anyway Somari was able to beat the death egg robot so that's cool. Yeah. Wiz: Somari is uh smart I guess? He found the Sonic world but that's really it. In terms of weaknesses he loses all momentum after touching ANYTHING. That aside however, he is still a force to be reckoned with and is really strong. DEATH BATTLE - Bootleg Dimension Somari was running around the bootleg dimension until "Hey." Somari stopped confused until Grand Dad appeared "So... You responsible for the bootleg dimension's glitching?" Somari let out a surprised "No. I didn't know!" "I'm not buying it. Prepare for war buddy!" Before Somari knew it, it was time to 'FIGHT!' Grand Dad hits Somari with his club and the latter rolls into a ball and knocks the former down. Grand Dad hops up and punches Somari, knocking him down until Somari gets up and runs through a loop while Grand Dad goes around it. The two run around the field, with one itting the other constantly. Somari then is tripped by Grand Dad and falls onto the floor while Grand Dad pulls out his club and knocks him up into the air. Grand Dad then kicks Somari in the head and sends him through a block, only for Somari to throw a rock at him, then kicks him in the head 3 times. Grand Dad gets up and sees Somari running and holds his foot out and trips Somari, sending him own HARD. When Somari gets up he starts running and goes up the wall and Grand Dad stares in shock and amazement. Grand Dad sees some comically perfect stairs and climbs them. When he reaches the top they resume combat, in the form of club-hitting and ramming with the side. Eventually the two reach a wall and Grand Dad stops while Somari goes through the thing, destroying it completely BOOM The wall starts raining chunks of land while both are dodging it with minimal effort. The two hop on the unending rock stream, taking to the air. In the air they trade punches, the rocks slowly stop coming. Grand Dad bats some rocks at Somari, knocking him far away. Somari responds by spindashing into Grand Dad, knocking him into a rock. As Grand Dad gets up and grabs a rock, Somari attempts to spindash into him, the rock hits Somari in the head, sending him back HARD. CRUNCH Somari lays on the ground holding his head, he was injured but was determined to WIN. As Grand Dad comes to finih the fight, Somari uppercuts him and is back on his feet running. As Grand Dad attempts to swing at Somari, he is striked in the gut, making him stumble back for a good, solid 2 seconds. As Grand Dad tries to reain balance Somari hits him more times, sending him backwards until he falls off the rock he was on, making him plummet, as Somari tries to hit him, Grand Dad slams him down. WHACK As Somari hits the ground, Grand Dad also lands onto the ground. Somari is the first to rise and grabs Grand Dad's club and, after hitting himself like an idiot, hits Grand Dad in the leg, knocking him to the floor. As Grand Dad looks up, he sees Somari with a rock above him and when Somari throws the rock, Grand Dad is knocked to the floor hard, causing him not to move. Somari looked and said "Get up big guy. We've got bigger issues." Later when Grand Dad wakes up Somari tells him "Come on, we've gotta find the source of the glitching!" GAME! Conclusion Boomstick: No fuckin' way. Luigi: Yes way. Somari had Grand Dad beat everywhere that mattered. Speed especially. Wiz: Fighting the Death Egg Robot trumped everything Grand Dad did and then some. Boomstick: Looks like Grand Dad got the bootleg. Wiz: The winner is Somari. Trivia Luigi The Thunder Master thought Grand Dad was going to stomp Somari. Boy was he wrong. *Luigi The Thunder Master is proud of Somari Category:Luigi The Thunder Master Category:Joke Death Battles Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:'Mario vs Sonic' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2020